


Baby pervert

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Just love [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Regression, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Sasuke rende per sbaglio Naruto un bambino e si occupa di lui. Quando questo torna adulto, però, vuole occuparsi 'a sua modo' di Sasuke.





	Baby pervert

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sul prompt del 10 p0rnfest!  
> Prompt:  
> NARUTO Naruto/Sasuke Naruto viene colpito da una tecnica proibita che lo fa diventare bambino per un determinato periodo di tempo, e non ricorda nulla della sua vita da audulto. Sasuke si prende cura di lui.

Baby pervert   
  
  


Sasuke socchiuse gli occhi e imitò la tecnica raffigurata sul cartiglio che teneva appoggiato su una roccia. Fece scattare le braccia, il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i corti capelli neri e teneva le labbra strette, il sudore gli scivolava lungo la schiena.

< Itachi stava studiando questa tecnica proibita prima di morire. C’era un elemento che richiamava al tempo. Qualsiasi cosa sia voglio imparare a utilizzarla, anche se è sicuramente pericolosa > pensò. Mosse rapidamente le dita seguendo i movimenti raffigurati.

Corrugò la fronte, chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò, la ripeté tutta di seguito a memoria. Dalle sue dita si dipartì un fulmine nero, Sasuke riaprì gli occhi, le iridi dei suoi occhi erano rosse.

Impallidì vedendo la figura di Naruto.

“Oh sei qu…”. Aveva iniziato a dire Uzumaki, prima di venire preso in pieno dal fulmine. Lanciò un urlo e cadde all’indietro, rovinando al suolo.

“Idiota!” gridò Sasuke, mettendosi a correre. Un polverone nero formato da nuvolette aveva avvolto Naruto con un pop, Sasuke lo raggiunse mentre si disperdeva. Uchiha impallidì e indietreggiò, trovandosi un bambino incosciente ai propri piedi.

Il piccolo mugolò, batté un paio di volte le palpebre e si diede la spinta, alzandosi seduto. Appoggiò una manina su un sasso e mugolò, alzando la testa. Un paio di ciocche bionde gli erano finite davanti al viso e il bambino si grattò la guancia paffutella, su cui risaltavano i baffi della volpe.

“N-non è possibile, è tornato bambino” gemette Sasuke. Il suo viso divenne bluastro e rabbrividì.

< Dannazione Itachi! Non dirmi che il tuo grande piano era farmi tornare bambino! > gridò mentalmente. Deglutì rumorosamente e si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

Naruto si massaggiò la testa e si guardò intorno, si rimise in piedi con le gambe tremanti.

“Chi sei? N-non mi ricordo…” farfugliò.

Sasuke sbuffò sonoramente.

“Non preoccuparti. In quelle pergamene c’è anche la tecnica per sciogliere questa. Dammi un paio di giorni e tornerai normale” disse gelido.

Il bambino deglutì rumorosamente e si grattò la spalla. Guardò a terra e arrossì, si coprì il basso ventre con entrambe le mani.

“Voglio i miei vestiti,  _dattebayo_!” piagnucolò. Delle lacrime gli si formarono agli angoli degli occhi e inspirò rumorosamente.

Sasuke sospirò, si tolse la maglia e gliela mise di sopra.

< Possibile che le trasformazioni finiscano sempre per farlo rimanere nudo? > si domandò. Diede le spalle al piccolo e si allontanò a passo di marcia, raggiunse nuovamente la roccia e si piegò, recuperando la pergamena.

Sentì qualcosa afferrargli la gamba e volse lo sguardo, osservando Naruto che gliela stringeva.

“Non mi ricordo chi sono. Tu sei il mio papà?” domandò con voce tremante.

Sasuke negò con il capo e lo prese in braccio, passandogli le mani sotto le ascelle.

“Penso che dovrò occuparmi io di te, finché non risolviamo. Non voglio finire nei guai al villaggio dicendo che ho trasformato il probabile Hokage” bisbigliò tra sé e sé.

Naruto batté le palpebre, chiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

“Sei un papà carino!” trillò.

Sasuke avvampò e deglutì rumorosamente.

“N-non sono tuo padre” biascicò.

Naruto si sporse e gli posò un bacio a stampo sulle labbra.

“Meglio” trillò.

“BAKA!” ululò Sasuke. Al suo grido una serie di corvi gracchianti si alzarono in volo.

**********

Sasuke si sedette alla base dell’albero e guardò Naruto correre fuori dalla caverna, ridere e rotolare sul prato. La maglietta nera che indossava si sporcò di terra ed erba.

“Qui è bellissimo, Sasuke!” gridò il bambino. Si stese a terra e dimenò braccia e gambe.

“Mangia, moccioso pestifero” ordinò Sasuke e gli lanciò una mela. Il piccolo la prese al volo, la sentì umida sotto le dita e la addentò rumorosamente. Masticò sputando un po’ di polpa e si stese nuovamente, guardando il cielo sopra di lui.

“Più tardi facciamo di nuovo il bagno alla cascata? Mi piace guardarti nudo” disse.

Sasuke si nascose il viso tra le mani.

“Sei sfacciato” borbottò.

“Mi avrai educato male” rispose Naruto.

Sasuke assottigliò gli occhi.

“Non ti ho educato io” sibilò.

Naruto dimenò le gambe, alzò una mano e indicò una nuvola.

“Quella sembra un coniglio! A me piacciono i conigli? A te? Perché mi hai detto prima il tuo nome che il mio? Vivi da solo? Perché non mi ricordo niente?” domandò a raffica.

Sasuke si alzò in piedi di scatto.

“Resta qui, mentre mi alleno. Prima imparo la tecnica, prima ricorderai tutto” ordinò gelido.

Naruto finì la mela, gettò a terra il torsolo e rotolò sull’erba con le braccia alzate, lanciando urletti.

Sasuke scrollò le spalle.

< Al villaggio era così vivace, ma non l’ho mai visto così allegro. Non posso occuparmene io, non è stato fermo per tutto il giorno. Mi farà impazzire… > pensò. Entrò nella grotta illuminata dalle torce, raggiunse la pergamena e la aprì su una roccia modellata in modo da rassomigliare a un tavolo. Osservò i movimenti ed iniziò a ripeterli.

“Non sono affatto facili, ma devo riuscirci oggi stesso” si ordinò.

*******

Sasuke si passò la mano tra i capelli mori, sentiva i muscoli delle spalle indolenziti. Uscì dalla caverna e alzò il capo, guardando la luna piena e argentea illuminare tutt’intorno. Le fronde degli alberi frusciavano e il vento gelido gli sferzava il viso.

“Ci ho messo davvero parecchio, è già notte. Speravo di riuscire a fare meglio” mormorò roco.

Si guardò intorno e vide Naruto, il bambino si era addormentato su un fianco. Lo raggiunse e lo prese in braccio, il piccolo respirava pesantemente.

Sasuke raggiunse un sasso e vi si sedette, il piccolo gli strofinò la guancia contro il petto nudo, continuando a dormire. Sasuke utilizzò un fazzolettino per pulirgli il rivolo di bava che gli scivolava dalla bocca socchiusa.

< Quando dorme è così angelico. Da grande è anche così bello, lo vedrei dormire in eterno >. Avvertì una fitta al petto e sentì gli occhi pizzicare, le iridi color inchiostro gli divennero liquide.

< Se fosse sempre così, intenzionato a rimanermi accanto, a suo modo ubbidiente… se fosse mio… forse se lo lasciassi così potrei crescerlo come voglio io, non farlo tornare dalla sua fidanzata… >. Chiuse gli occhi e scosse la testa furiosamente.

“Sei il solito maledetto” sibilò gelido rivolto a se stesso.

Naruto sgranò gli occhi di scatto e si guardò intorno.

“Ci sono i mostri?” domandò.

Sasuke se lo fece sedere in braccio e lo strinse a sé.

“Uno solo, che vuole rapirti. Sai, lui è cattivo, ha un cuore di ghiaccio e tradisce gli amici” spiegò con voce rauca.

Naruto lo guardò e gli sorrise.

“Mi proteggi tu! E un giorno lo batterò da solo e diventerò Hokage!” gridò.

Sasuke socchiuse gli occhi e annuì.

< È così vicino al suo sogno, non posso pensare di portarglielo via proprio adesso > pensò. Si alzò in piedi e fece accomodare il bambino sulla roccia.

“Ne sono sicuro. Ora rimani lì. Lo so che ti ho fatto già aspettare tutto il giorno…”. Iniziò a dire.

Naruto fece un ghigno e appoggiò le mani sui fianchi.

“In realtà mentre eri dentro sono andato a fare un altro bagno al fiume. Poi ho cacciato uno scoiattolo, ma il maledetto ha barato e ha vinto lui. Ho mangiato delle more da un cespuglio e ho osservato una farfalla…” raccontò.

Sasuke roteò gli occhi.

“Non avrei dovuto toglierti gli occhi di dosso” borbottò.

Naruto piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondi.

“Non preoccuparti, c’era una voce nella mia testa di nome Kurama, che mi ha detto cosa non fare per non mettermi nei guai. Mi ha anche avvertito dicendo quali funghi fossero velenosi” lo rassicurò.

Sasuke si massaggiò il collo.

< Non avrei mai pensato che avrei dovuto ringraziare la volpe > rifletté.

Naruto sporse il labbro inferiore e mise le mani sulle ginocchia.

“Quando sarò Hokage, potrò sposarti?” domandò.

Sasuke sgranò gli occhi e sentì le proprie orecchie in fiamme.

“Nemmeno mi conosci!” strillò.

Naruto dimenò le gambette e scrollò le spalle.

“Mi piaci e sembri triste. Però con me sorridi. Se ti sposo, sorriderai sempre” spiegò.

“Se l’Hokage ti chiede di sposarlo, non puoi rifiutare” borbottò Sasuke.

< Peccato che lo chiederai a Hinata > pensò. Chiuse gli occhi, regolò il respiro e camminò all’indietro, si allontanò dal bambino e ripeté i movimenti della tecnica di rilascio per sciogliere la tecnica maledetta.

I suoi muscoli erano in tensione e il sudore gli scivolò di sopra, solcandoli. Sasuke muoveva la bocca, mantenendo controllata la respirazione.

Dalle sue mani partì un fulmine candido che colpì Naruto, delle nuvolette candide lo avvolsero e ci fu nuovamente un pop.

Sasuke riaprì gli occhi e vide Naruto davanti a lui, era caduto oltre il sasso ed era steso ignudo a terra.

Sasuke avvertì una fitta al basso ventre e il suo viso divenne accaldato, mentre guardava il corpo di Naruto.

Uzumaki gemette, massaggiandosi la testa e si alzò seduto.

“Volevi uccidermi?!” gridò.

Sasuke strinse i pugni e gli diede le spalle, di scatto, le orecchie gli fischiavano.

“Cercati qualcosa da mettere dentro la caverna” ordinò.

Naruto si alzò in piedi e gli arrivò alle spalle.

“Sai che potrei farti finire nei guai? Non dovresti praticare tecniche pericolose che non sai nemmeno cosa fanno” disse secco.

Sasuke digrignò i denti.

“Fatti gli affari tuoi” sibilò.

Naruto lo abbracciò da dietro e Sasuke rabbrividì, irrigidendosi.

“C-cosa…” biascicò.

Naruto gli posò un bacio sul collo.

“Oggi ti sei occupato di me. Mi hai fatto il bagno alla cascata, permettendomi di vedere il tuo corpo. Non succedeva da tanti anni, da quando in missione siamo andati a pesca” mormorò roco.

Sasuke sciolse l’abbraccio e si voltò.

“Ho solo dimostrato che non potrei mai fare il padre” ringhiò.

“Sai, la futura moglie dell’Hokage non può provare tecniche proibite” sussurrò lascivo Naruto. Gli afferrò un polso e lo trasse a sé, stringendogli i fianchi con l’altro braccio.

“S-stai delirando? Io non sono Hinata” ribatté Sasuke, la voce leggermente tremante. Sentì il corpo ignudo di Naruto aderire al proprio e lo sentì eccitato. Gli sfuggì un gorgoglio dalle labbra.

“Hai detto tu che non si può rifiutare l’Hokage.

Mi ricordo cosa abbiamo fatto oggi e so con certezza che avrei voluto vedertela succhiare la mela” ribatté Naruto. Gli fece lo sgambetto, facendolo cadere all’indietro, lo afferrò per un braccio con una mano e con l’altra gli afferrò la spalla. Lo fece stendere delicatamente a terra, Sasuke sentì l’erba solleticargli il collo.

Naruto lo guardo sotto di lui e ghignò.

“Oggi mi sono ricordato per la prima volta che posso ancora divertirmi e che per troppo tempo ho allontanato i miei veri sentimenti. Sono diventato decisamente troppo responsabile” disse.

Sasuke lo afferrò per entrambe le spalle, le sue iridi si rifletterono in quelle azzurre di Naruto.

Sasuke lo sbatté a terra con forza, Naruto ribaltò le posizioni, ridendo. Lo inchiodò a terra facendo pressione con le ginocchia ed iniziò a spogliarlo.

“Suvvia, ti sei preso cura di me tutto il giorno. Lascia che ora mi occupi io di te” disse. Finì di denudarlo, lanciando i vestiti alle proprie spalle ed iniziò ad accarezzargli il basso ventre.

Sasuke socchiuse gli occhi, ansimando, le labbra rosso sangue, sentiva le dita di Naruto scorrergli lungo il membro e gli sfuggì un gemito prolungato di piacere.

Naruto piegò la schiena e prese il membro dell’altro in bocca, lo succhiò ripetutamente e rumorosamente. Sasuke sgranò gli occhi, ansimò, gettò indietro la testa e la strofinò sull’erba, sporse il bacino, mentre Naruto apriva di più la bocca, facendo arrivare il membro dell’altro fino alla propria gola.

Sasuke si concentrò sull’altro intento a succhiare sempre più avidamente, i propri ansiti si facevano sempre più frammentati da mugolii di piacere.

Naruto aveva le labbra arrossate, teneva gli occhi stretti e respirava con il naso, aveva bagnato di saliva il membro dell’altro.

Sasuke strinse una zolla di terra, conficcandovi le unghie e strappò dei fili d’erba. Spalancò la bocca e venne, Naruto ingoiò lo sperma e gli lasciò andare il membro.

Ansimò e appoggiò entrambe le mani per terra, mettendosi completamente a gattoni sopra l’altro.

Sasuke lo guardò risalire, fino ad avere il viso dell’altro all’altezza del proprio. Naruto gli sorrise, cercando di regolare il respiro.

“Certo che non ho mai visto un bambino pervertito quanto te” ammise Sasuke.

Naruto gli prese il dito e se lo portò vicino alla bocca, spalancò gli occhi e sporse il labbro.

“Io sono un bravo bambino” piagnucolò con la voce in falsetto. Si mise il dito in bocca e lo succhiò, assumendo un’espressione bambinesca.

“Proprio per niente” si lamentò Sasuke. Naruto fece scivolare la lingua sul dito dell’altro, inumidendolo.

Sasuke rabbrividì, sentiva il proprio corpo bollente a contatto con il freddo gelido della notte, sentiva rivoletti di saliva e di sperma rimasto scivolargli dal membro alle gambe ignude.

Naruto utilizzò il suo stesso dito per penetrarlo, iniziò a muoverlo per prepararlo.

Sasuke socchiuse gli occhi, mentre Naruto faceva entrare anche il dito medio.

“V-voglio…” biascicò Sasuke. Aprì le gambe il più possibile e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito, i suoi muscoli divennero rigidi e tesi.

“Promettimi che ti prenderai ancora cura di me” disse Naruto, addolcendo il tono.

Sasuke socchiuse gli occhi liquidi, vedeva la figura dell’altro sfocata.

“Pro-prometto” biascicò.

“Ho sempre desiderato che tu ti occupassi di me” ammise Naruto. Fece uscire le dita di Sasuke da dentro di lui ed iniziò a massaggiarsi su e giù il proprio membro eccitato.

“E tu che volessi me” bisbigliò Sasuke.

Naruto penetrò Sasuke con un colpo secco, l’altro gli afferrò i fianchi e strinse, lasciandogli dei segni bianchi sulla pelle rosea.

Una lacrima solcò il viso di Sasuke, che si lasciò andare a gemiti forti e rochi, mentre Naruto si muoveva dentro di lui. Boccheggiò e ingoiò aria, strofinò la guancia per terra sporcandola di terra, sentendo l’erba pizzicargli la pelle umida di sudore.

Naruto lo prese con colpi veloci, mentre Sasuke, fremente, gli andava incontro con il bacino, assecondandone i movimenti.

Continuarono, mentre i loro ansiti coprivano il rumore del vento che scuoteva gli alberi della foresta.

“Sa-su-ke!” gridò Naruto, venendo dentro l’altro. Il suo sperma si mischiò al sudore dell’altro, scivolandogli sulle gambe, gocciolando candido sull’erba, confondendosi con i resti lasciati dal seme di Sasuke.

Naruto scivolò fuori da Sasuke, ansimando.

“N-niente… male…” farfugliò Sasuke.

Naruto si stese, appoggiò la testa sul petto di Sasuke e, sorridendogli, si addormentò.

Sasuke lo guardò, sorrise e gli accarezzò i capelli.

< Itachi, ancora una volta, ti devo ringraziare per aver salvato la mia vita > pensò. Giocherellò con una ciocca bionda di Naruto e sorrise.

“Mi occuperò di te, mio ‘bambinone angelico’ anche solo per vederti dormire tra le mie braccia” sussurrò.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ua7pcggeGdM.  
> Oggi è il compleanno di Sasuke e ho scritto questa per festeggiarlo.


End file.
